Her Son
by iamaturtleduckhearmeroar
Summary: Snape adopts Harry. This story follows the normal storyline but with tweeks because of Snape.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my new story! I apologize for the massive amount of time I've been away!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

In Godrick's Hollow stood a house. The house that was, until an hour ago, James and Lily Potter's. Now the entire structure was a smoldering wreck that lay cooling in the midnight darkness, the last of the Forbidden magic emanated from the building and buried itself deep in the ground or evaporated into the black sky.

Severus Snape stood motionless across the street staring at the wreckage. Inside that house had been his life, his heart. And it moved too quickly; making a beat to the uneasiness pulsing through the wizard's frame as he stepped quickly across the deserted street and pushed open the garden gate to walk up to the doorway that was vacant, for the occupant of the doorway lay on the floor, shattered by a curse of some sort. Snape stepped over the broken door and pulled out a roughly hewn stick from his robe, with a whisper, "Lumos," the wand lit up and bathed the demolished living room in a bluish glow. The man moved through the room to the staircase that would lead him to the upper level.

He quickly inhaled as the glow illuminated the still body of James Potter. He looked as if his body had just been dumped on the floor, the limbs were limp and flung at odd angles while his eyes stared wide open at the ceiling; a puppet with its strings cut.

Snape proceeded to the stairs and climbed to the second floor. The very last door on the right, things were strewn from the entrance and a small cry could be heard. The man raced into the room to find a small boy of no more than one year of age sitting in his crib staring with watery green eyes at the woman who lay on the ground.

Snape cried out and fell to the ground to pull Lily Potter's body into his arms. He had startled the boy who began to cry at the sight of yet another strange man in his room. Snape was wailing and rocking back and forth on the floor, letting his feeling of loss and despair fill the room. After what seemed like an eternity Snape stopped crying and set Lily on the floor. He then turned his attention to the boy who had also been crying. Severus stood up and walked over to the crib and lifted the sniffling child out and into his arms.

"Shh Harry it's alright. I've got you now. No one is going to hurt you." Harry sniffed and looked up at the man holding him; green into black. _He has his mother's eyes_, Severus thought unconsciously. He grabbed a blanket to wrap the infant in and walked out of the house. He crossed the street and stood under the lamp post.

Soon two figures drifted out of the shadows and walked up the wizard and orphan, a wrinkly old man that had a complacent smile on his wizened face and an older severe looking woman with a bird like nose but yellowish cat eyes.

Snape nodded and said, "Hello Albus, Minerva." Albus

Dumbeldore smiled slightly and Minerva Mcgonagall remained still with her ever permanent flat line mouth.

"Hagrid should be here soon to take the boy. Tell me. What happened to Voldemort?" Minerva shivered at the name but Snape answered," He was not in the house." Dumbeldore moved forward suddenly and brushed back a thatch of black hair from Harry's forehead, gave an _ahh _of understanding and looked up at Snape, "He is destroyed. For the time being at least."

Snape began to ask for an explanation but a loud bang of a motorcycle drew their attention to the large thing flying towards them. With another bang the old motorcycle that had been flying until a few seconds ago landed on the street and screeched to a stop in front of the trio under the lamp post. A large figure got off the motorcycle and lumbered over to Dumbelore.

The old man turned and looked expectantly at Snape who unconsciously tightened his hold on the little bundle in his arms. Dumbeldore nodded in understanding and turned to the giant.

"I have changed my mind. Young Harry will not be going to the Dursleys. Is that correct Snape?"

The younger wizard's eyed widened and he looked quickly at the baby and then at the old man. He was crazy. There was no way he could take care of this child but as his mind said no the words," I'll take care of him." came out of his mouth. Minerva and Hagrid looked at Snape in surprise but quickly nodded their approval when they saw Dumbeldore nodding his head. "Very well then. I expect to see the boy in 10 years Severus."

The old wizard winked and then Apparated out of the neighborhood. The witch transformed into a cat and disappeared down the street while the giant got on his motorcycle and drove down the road before lifting into the sky. Snape smiled at the boy in his arms and then lifted the dark hair up to see the lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"Harry James Potter. You are the boy that lived."

A/N

Whoop for OOC Severus! This is going to be very OOC but it's an idea that's been sitting in the back of my mind since the scene in the last movie when Snape is in the house and crying over Lily's body. I already have death scenes written out cause I'm a morbid person!

Reviews would be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So yay! Another chapter! I wouldn't get to used to quick updates because my schedule is cray cray this year. Thank you sooo much for all the followers and favorites! **

**Mick-Ann: Thank you lovely! This is always helpful motivation! **

**Karisaren: I usually write small chapters for anything I write. I like to condense the feels all into little doses because I'm mean like that XD and maybe. Maybe not. You will have to wait to see who dies! Thank you so much for your review! **

**Hazeldragon: Thank you so much! I hope people like OOC Snape because he's going to be that way for a majority of the story! **

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter. **

Snape pulled out his wand and waved it, a silent accio broom spell calling out to the object.

The child was asleep now, dried tears tracks running down his now calm face. He was too young to Apparate with and the Knight Bus was out of the question considering it was a threat to everyone's well-being.

Harry whimpered and shivered; the child was wearing an onesie and covered by a thin blanket. The older man wrapped the cloth more tightly around the boy and whispered a warming spell on the fabric; a small smile appeared on the sleeping face. Snape looked up as he heard a slight whistling and a stick-like silhouette in the sky signaled that his broom had arrived. It slowed as it neared the two wizards and stopped at a slight touch of Snape's Hand. He climbed on and they took off into the sky.

The house was not clean or well-kept; but it was where Severus Tobias Snape had grown up. The black doors still looked as unwelcoming as they had when he was a child. He nudged the door open and winced as it creaked loudly.

Harry stirred and sleepy green eyes opened, only to widen as he looked around the new place with questioning eyes, his little head whipping around to take it all in. He wiggled in Snape's arms until the flustered man set him on the ground to walk around.

Harry waddled around the room, his little fingers grazing the piles of dusty books, the huge black leather sofa that you could get eaten by (not literally…but you never know), the scarred mahogany that was currently covered in Potions home works that needed to be graded, the somewhat greasy but expensive carpet; it was a place of wonder for Harry.

He turned to face the wizard still standing in the doorway, "Mummy daddy come?"

Snape closed his eyes; he knew Harry would bring it up eventually.

He crossed the room and knelt to the ground, his billowing black robes settling around him like a pair of huge wings, "Harry. Your daddy and…mummy had to leave for a very long time. But I'm going to take care of you now. I'm going to be your Uncle Severus, okay?"

Harry tilted his head, his forehead creasing, "Unca Sourpuss?"

Snape's eye twitched but he laughed weakly, "How about just Sev?"

Harry nodded and then slowly leaned forward to hug Snape. The bird-nosed man placed a hand on top of the little head, already covered with a thick patch of crazy black hair. He stilled as Harry began to shake. "I m-miss t-t-them Unca Sef." Snape gathered him up in his arms, "I miss them too, Harry."

A/N: Reviews greatly appreciated! Stay tuned for more!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N HOLY CRAP that's a lot of follows! Thank you so much and I apologize for the extremely late update. School has been obnoxious the past couple of months but I hope I can continue writing now! Here's another chapter! **

Harry had finally fallen asleep, the exhaustion and stress of the night finally catching up with him. Snape pulled the little boy into his arms and placed him on the couch, summoning a blanket to place over the little boy. He left the living room and closed the door just enough that he would still be able to hear Harry if he needed him but also enough to keep any noises from reaching the toddler. His bed room was dark, dank, and empty, a fitting room for a man used to the dungeons of Hogwarts. This was no place to raise a child, especially not the child of the woman he had cared so deeply for. What would she say about the state he had let not only his house, but his life, fall into? With a sigh, he set about cleaning the disgusting pig sty he called home. Dried animals for potions were moved back into his study, along with various other questionable items he used for his craft. He winced when he found a shriveled up human hand under the couch upon which his ward slept. The mold and decay disappeared with the wave of his wand and as an afterthought he short spell to make the entire house smell like flowers. No need for Harry to smell the foul odors of his work. Snape frowned. The boy had already wiggled his way into his usually dark thoughts. With a resigned sigh he walked over to the spare room and opened the door. With a SLAM he shut it just as quickly. There was a boggart walking around the small room; when had he let that in? A short Ridikulus sent the creature careening back into the wardrobe which was also quickly sent away to who knows where. The room wasn't in bad condition. The boggart seemed to have been keeping inhabitable while it had been secretly living there (well not really secretly. More like forgotten resident.). A small bed, night stand, and new wardrobe (boggart free) were brought in with a flick. The room was rather boring however; he would need to ask Harry what he would like done with the room. A small shaking voice called out from the living room, "U-Unca S-Sev?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. He heard the padding of the boy's footie pajama enclosed feet around the living room and then the noise disappeared. Snape's eyebrows went up in confusion; where had h- Snape flew out of the room just in time to stop Harry from entering his study. The boy's wide eyes stared at him in fear and he stumbled backwards before running out of the room. The older man frowned and called out to him, "Harry? It's okay. I didn't mean to scare you. That room's for big people so please don't go in there." He internally groaned at the baby voice he had slipped into and went out to find the boy huddled in the corner with the blanket wrapped around his entire body. The man knelt down and pulled the article from his face, his eyes softening when he saw the tears trickling down the pale cheeks of the boys scrunched up face. He pulled the boy into his arms and looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Harry buried his face into his dark cloak and whispered back, "S'okay." Snape juggled the boy until they were both comfortable and then moved to the kitchen. "How about I make you some dinner and then we can talk about what to do with your room?" Harry pulled his face away from his shoulder, a huge smile filling his face, "Oh oh oh! Can I has snitches on my wall? Pwease Unca Sev!" Snape rolled his eyes.

Please Review! Reviews make my day and they also help me improve my writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner had gone uneventfully and quickly. Harry had eaten his pasta (though most of the sauce had ended up on his footie pajamas) in a quiet, half asleep haze, the nap apparently having not been long enough for the small child. Snape scooped up the wild haired toddler and deposited him on the now made up bed before turning and leaving. Harry smiled a sleepy smile at the snitches flitting across the dark green walls, his eyes followed the swift gold orbs sluggishly. With a Foof, he let his head fall on the large pillow and moved his eye from the walls to the door. Did Unca Sev want him to go to sleep now? His pajamas were covered in sauce and mommy said he needed to brush his teeth every night too... He let out a small whine and called out, "Sevvvvyyyy. I need jammiesssss." He heard a small crash and jumped out of bed. Severus swept into the room in his full cloaked glory with a white cloth clutched in his hands. He thrust the cloth towards the small boy, "Put this on." Harry's forehead crinkled and held up his arms. After several seconds of staring the other down, Snape asked, "What...are you waiting for?" Harry let his arms fall and looked at Snape with an "are you kidding me?" look and said, "I need help." Snape arched an eyebrow and looked the sauce stained child over with a critical eye, "That much is obvious." The child frowned and then lifted his arms back up into the air, "Please." The man's gaze softened and he knelt down to tug the shirt over his head and then sat back to let the boy attempt to pull his pants off. When both articles were successfully removed, Snape unfolded the short he had set down and pulled it over the boy's increasingly messy hair. The shirt fell to the floor and Harry giggled. Snape smiled at hearing that but quickly wiped it off his face, replacing it with a blank and neutral look, "Do you require anything else?" Harry nodded and told him he needed to brush his teeth. Snape whisked him to the bathroom and had him brush with a tooth brush he had summoned and children's tooth paste. After, he carried the diminutive boy to his room again and settled him under the covers. He went to leave the room, waving his wand to shut off the lights, when a small voice whispered, "Good night, Unca Sev. Fank you for making me dinner and getting me new jammies and letting me stay at your house." Snape's heart clenched at this simple thanks, if only he had been able to save this boy from the horror's of earlier; he wouldn't be an orphan, he wouldn't be "The Boy Who Lived"; he would be just Harry. This little boy had been attacked and his life destroyed yet he still had the heart and innocence to thank a stranger for letting him have the simple necessities of life. Would wonders never cease? Snape rested his head on the door jam and whispered back, "You are very welcome, Harry." He slipped out of the room and shut the door slightly. "Good night."

A/N: ….this plot is not really going anywhere. I'm establishing things okay! I promise that this entire story is not going to be just fluff that chokes you or makes you sick….review and you can have magic snitches on your walls!


End file.
